vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Мечехвосты
| section name = Современные виды | section text = | section text = * Carcinoscorpius tridentatus * Limulus polyphemus * Tachypleus gigas * Tachypleus rotundicauda | wikispecies = Xiphosura | commons = Category:Xiphosura | itis = 82699 | ncbi = 6845 }} Мечехвосты ( ) — отряд водных хелицеровых из класса меростомовых (Merostomata). Название дано по длинному мечевидному хвостовому шипу, расположенному на заднем конце тела. Другая характерная черта мечехвостов — массивный спинной щит, по форме напоминающий копыто лошади. Известно четыре современных вида, представители которых обитают на мелководьях тропических морей Юго-Восточной Азии и Атлантического побережья Северной Америки. Значительно большее число видов описано по окаменелым остаткам, наиболее древние из которых известны из ордовикских отложенийМечехвосты на paleos.com — таксономический обзор современных и вымерших представителей группы.. В сезон размножения мечехвосты в больших количествах появляются в приливно-отливной зоне и становятся объектом массового промышленного сбора. В Японии и США из них изготавливают удобрения и корм для домашних животных.Shuster C. N., Barlow R. B., Brockmann H. J., The American horseshoe crab, Harvard University Press, 2003, 427 p. — google books В некоторых странах Азии мечехвостов используют в пищу. Внешнее строение Современные мечехвосты могут достигать 60 см в длину, что значительно превышает наибольшие размеры другой группы современных хелицеровых — паукообразных. Тело мечехвоста подразделяется на два отдела: передний — просому (или головогрудь) и задний — опистосому (или брюшко). Со спинной стороны просома и опистосома покрыты собственными частями спинного щита (карапакса), что обеспечивает подвижность одного отдела относительно другого. Острый передний край выпуклого спинного щита позволяет мечехвосту, подобно плугу, двигаться находясь отчасти погружённым в толщу грунта. [[Файл:Horseshoe_crab_male_extremitates.jpg|275px|right|thumb|Передние конечности самца Limulus polyphemus. Ch — хелицеры, PdP — I пара ходных ног, Pd — II и III пары]] В состав просомы входит шесть сегментов, несущих конечности: пару коротких хелицер и пять пар ходных ног. Хелицеры и первые четыре пары ног на конце несут клешни (исключение составляет лишь первая пара ходных ног самца, которые служат для захвата самки при спаривании). Конечности шестой пары (толкательные ножки) имеют двуветвистое строение. Первые членики ходных ног несут зазубренные выросты, направленные к срединной линии тела, — гнатобазы, которые служат для перемалывания пищи. От опистосомы отходит семь пар сильно видоизменённых конечностей. Первый опистосомальный сегмент слит с просомой и несёт пару редуцированных конечностей — хилярий. Конечности второго сегмента преобразованы в широкие пластинчатые структуры — половые крышки. На их задней поверхности расположены парные половые отверстия. Остальные пять пар конечностей представляют собой органы дыхания — жаберные книжки. Среда обитания и жизненный цикл Большую часть года мечехвосты обитают на заилённом дне морских мелководий на глубине 10-40 метров. Половой зрелости мечехвосты достигают на 9-12 году жизни при общей продолжительности жизни до 19 лет. В период нереста половозрелые особи мигрируют на песчаные пляжи, осушаемые во время отлива. Более мелкий самец цепляется за опистосомальный щит самки, в то время как она выкапывает в грунте ямку, в которую откладывает от 200 до 1000 яиц диаметром до 1,5-3,5 мм. После этого самец осеменяет яйца, и их дальнейшее развитие протекает в толще грунта. Во время сезона размножения может гибнуть до 10 % популяции взрослых мечехвостов.Botton M. L., Loveland R. E. (1989). Reproductive risk: high mortality associated with spawning by horseshoe crabs (Limulus polyphemus) in Delaware Bay, USA. Marine Biology, vol. 101, num. 2, pp. 143—151. Дробление у мечехвостов полное. Очень скоро оболочка яйца (хорион) сбрасывается, и значительная часть эмбрионального развития протекает под защитой эмбриональной кутикулы. По окончании эмбриогенеза из яйца выходит трилобитная личинка обладающая полным числом сегментов тела. Кроме размера от взрослого организма её отличает отсутствие трёх пар жаберных книжек и недоразвитость некоторых внутренних органов (например, кишечника). Трилобитная личинка вскоре выбирается из песка и способна плавать с помощью конечностей опистосомы. При плавании она переворачивается брюшной стороной кверху. Кишечник и недостающие пары конечностей развиваются после первой личиночной линьки. Питание Мечехвосты питаются донными беспозвоночными: двустворчатыми моллюсками, полихетами и немертинамиSchuster C. N. (1950). Observations on the natural history of the American horseshoe crab, Limulus polyphemus. 3rd Report. Investigations of Methods of Improving the Shellfish Resources of Massachusetts, Woods Hole Oceanographic Institute Contribution, num. 564, pp. 18-23., причём экспериментально показано, что при питании двустворчатыми моллюсками они оказывают предпочтение моллюскам с более тонкой раковинойBotton M. L. (1982). Diet and food preferences of the adult horseshoe crab Limulus polyphemus in Delaware Bay, New Jersey, USA. Marine Biology, vol. 81, num. 2, pp. 199—207.. Известны случаи поедания водорослейМечехвосты (Xiphosura). Изображение: Horseshoecrab1.jpg|Мечехвост на песке Изображение: Horseshoecrab2.jpg|Перевёрнутый мечехвост Изображение: Horseshoecrab4.jpg|Мечехвост в руке Примечания Литература * Зоология беспозвоночных, Т. 1: от простейших до моллюсков и артропод, под ред. В. Вестхайде и Р. Ригера. М.: Т-во научных изданий КМК, 2008. * Рупперт Э. Э., Фокс Р. С., Барнс Р. Д. Зоология беспозвоночных. Т. 3: Членистоногие. М. «Академия», 2008. * Иванова-Казас О. М. Сравнительная эмбриология беспозвоночных. Членистоногие. М.: Наука, 1979, 224 с. Категория:Хелицеровые Категория:Живые ископаемые